My Best Friends Sister
by Jack and Daniel Stories
Summary: this story is for all you Daniel fans out there. I hope you enjoy it. I've just finished chapter one, so tell me what you think. I've now started chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

My Best Friends Sister

Becky open the front door of Jack's truck and puts the kids in the back seat.

"Thanks for coming to pick us up Jack."

"You guys are my family. Why wouldn't I come to pick you up?"

"Because you're getting married in about eight days and you didn't really need to."

"True," he says as Becky checks Nick and Paige's seat belts.

"And we could've called a cab you know."

"Nope"

"Why not?" Becky asks as she climbs into the truck and puts on her seat belt.

"I'd be ashamed to call my self an O'Neill if my sister and her kids had to use a taxi in the city that I live in."

Becky smiles and lays her head back on the seat.

"You're really sweet Jack."

A few minutes later they pull up in front of the Holiday Inn Express.

"I paid for a week and a half. After that you guys will be staying in my house for the rest of your trip."

"Thanks again Jack. Okay kids grab your bags and we'll check in and go to bed. We'll see you in the morning Jack."

After dropping Becky and the kids off at the hotel Jack, decides to go home. As he pulls into his drive-way he sees Sam and Daniels cars. He smiles as he gets out of his truck and walks up to the front door. As he reaches for the door handle the door swings open and Sam leans on the door post.

"Hey stranger."

Jack can't help smiling as he looks at her. She is wearing a black sports bra and black low rise jeans.

"So what's the occasion?" he asks as he steps up to her. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him gently.

"Does there have to be one?"

Jack wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her back. Then he carefully lifts her into his arms and carries her into the house. Daniel comes out of the kitchen, his shirt soaked.

"Did you take a bath in the sink?"

"More like a shower," he says looking at Sam.

"Hey, he started it."

Jack smiles at the thought of Sam spraying Daniel with water.

"I'm sure he did."

"I borrowed your drier," Sam says as Jack puts her on her feet.

"Just remember, it'll be yours in about a week."

"Well it's not yet, so I wanted to let you know."

"I see. You want a beer?"

Sam smiles at Jack," I'd love one."

Jack looks at Daniel, "Do you want one?"

"No thanks Jack," he says as he enters the living room. Jack grabs two beers out of the fridge and joins them. As he sits down Daniel looks at his watch.

"Well I need to go," he says getting up from the couch.

Sam smiles, "the mystery woman calls."

Jack looks at Sam, truly confused.

"Mystery woman?"

"Daniel met her in an on-line dating chat room. They've been dating for … oh what's it been? About four and a half months or so?"

"Four and a half months and I didn't know till now? So what does she look like?"

"Well I'm not sure. She is supposed to be flying in some time tonight. I should be able to meet her tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"So you finally get to meet her face to face," Sam says as Daniel stands to leave.

"Yeah… well… I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Jack looks at Sam and smiles.

"What do you want to do now that Daniel is gone?"

"I'm thinking that I want to practice my French."

Sam smiles and blushes a little.

"Sounds good to me," she says as she slides closer to Jack.

Daniel gets into his car and opens his laptop. He smiles when he sees that he has one new message.

BO: Are you there?

SM: Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

BO: Just checking

SM: So are you here yet?

BO: Yep, just checked into the hotel with my kids.

SM: Cool. Which one?

BO: Holiday Inn Express

SM: On the corner of maple and 7th?

BO: That's the one. How did you know?

SM: I live just down from there on 3rd.

BO: Really?

SM: Yep, what's your room number?

BO: 219, Why?

SM: Would you mind a visit? I mean it would be nice to finally meet you face to face.

BO: Sure, but we'll have to keep it quiet and short. My kids are sleeping.

SM: No problem. See you in five minutes.

BO: Wait, how will I know who you are?

SM: My name is Daniel Jackson. I have brown hair and blue eyes. I'll be wearing a brown leather coat.

BO: Alright see you in a few minutes

Daniel closes his laptop and leans back in his seat letting out a sigh.

"Okay, here we go," he says to himself as he starts his car and pulls out of Jacks driveway.

Once in the hotel room Becky puts Paige in her pajamas and then in bed.

"Nick?"

"Yes mom?"

"Get into your pajamas and go to bed. I have some work to do."

"Okay. Do you think Uncle Jack will want to go to the park tomorrow?"

"I don't know Nick; I guess you'll have to ask him tomorrow. Now go to bed."

Nick smiles and climbs into bed, "Goodnight Mom."

Becky sits down at the small table in the corner of the room and turns on her laptop. As soon as the Internet is connected she goes to the chat room that has become very special to her. She begins typing.

BO: Are you there?

SM: Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

BO: Just checking

SM: So are you here yet?

BO: Yep, just checked into the hotel with my kids.

SM: Cool. Which one?

BO: Holiday Inn Express

SM: On the corner of maple and 7th?

BO: That's the one. How did you know?

SM: I live just down from there on 3rd.

BO: Really?

SM: Yep, what's your room number?

BO: 219, Why?

SM: Would you mind a visit? I mean it would be nice to finally meet you face to face.

BO: Sure, but we'll have to keep it quiet and short. My kids are sleeping.

SM: No problem. See you in five minutes.

BO: Wait, how will I know who you are?

SM: My name is Daniel Jackson. I have brown hair and blue eyes. I'll be wearing a brown leather coat.

BO: Alright see you in a few minutes

"So his name is Daniel," she says as she puts away her laptop.

"Whose name is Daniel, Mom?"

Becky turns around to see Nick sitting up in his bed looking at her.

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"I couldn't fall asleep with you typing on that computer," he says in his defence. "So, who is he?"

Becky smiles at him, "Do you remember me telling you that I was dating a man on-line?"

Nick nods.

"Well he lives very close to here, so he is on his way over here to meet me."

"Can I stay up so I can meet him? Please Mom?"

"No, I want to meet him first, and if he is what he seems to be I promise that you can meet him before we go home. Okay? Now go to sleep." She says shutting off the lights by the bed.

Five minutes later Becky hears a faint knock at the door. She puts down the book that she had been reading and walks over to the door. she opens it a little.

"Yes?"

"I'm Daniel Jackson."

she smiles and opens the door, "Please come in."

She stands aside to let him in, then shuts the door.

She looks at him, "So your name is Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes I am. Is there something wrong?"

"Either you don't know how to spell or someone else set up your account," she says, trying to hide a smile.

"Why do you say that?"

"SM?"

Daniel smiles, "A friend of mine decided that I need to find someone to spend the rest of my life with so she set up my account. SM stands for 'stud muffin'. I wanted to use my initials but, she said that no one ever uses their initials."

By now Becky has given up trying to hide her amusement.

"That's not completely true. BO stands for my name."

"I see. So why the sudden trip to Colorado Springs, Miss.."

"O'Neill, Becky O'Neill. I'm here for my brothers wedding. He's getting married in about a week."

"Brother? Jack O'Neill?"

"Yeah, do you know him?""I guess you could say that." He says looking at Becky, "I'm Jack's Best man."

Becky chuckles quietly, "At least you're good looking. You'll be walking me down the isle."

She laughs under her breath.

"What's so funny?"

"I've been dating my brothers best friend for the last four and a half months."

"I'm glad that you find that funny. You do realize that Jack will kill me when he finds out."

"You mean if he finds out," Becky says giving Daniel a strangely familiar look.

Daniel looks at Becky, "You are... "

"Amazing?"

Daniel smiles, "Yeah. Well, why don't you garb your card key and we can go for walk. That is if you want to."

"I'd love to." she says as she turns to find her key card and grab a jacket.

"Oh, you won't need that," Daniel says, taking it away from her.

As they leave the hotel Becky looks at her watch, "I can't be gone for more than an hour."

Daniel smiles, "That shouldn't be a problem. So do you want a serious relationship?"

"Of course, why else would I be looking for an on-line dating chat room?"

"Oh you never know." He pauses, then turns to her, "Can I give you a kiss?"

"Just a kiss?" Becky asks, looking at him.

Daniel nods.

"Okay."

Daniel gently touches his lips to Becky's. But as he starts to pull away Becky kisses him back. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. After kissing for several seconds more, he lets her go. Becky looks at him breathlessly. He lets go of her completely, and takes a step back away from her.

"I'm sorry. It's just, you reminded me of my wife."

"And you reminded me of my husband. No one ever kissed me like he did, until now."

Daniel clears his throat, and resumes walking, "So how long has he been gone?"

"Tom's been gone a little more than a year. And your wife?"

"About six years."

"What was her name?"

"Sharre"

"She had a very beautiful name."

"Yes, she did."

"What did she look like?"

"She had black hair and very dark brown eyes. she had and Egyptian look about her." Daniel looks at Becky, "you look a lot like she did. you have the same eyes."

They stand silently for a few minutes. Becky looks at her watch.

"I need to get back to the hotel."

"Okay, I'll walk you back."

"Daniel," she puts her arm through his, " thanks for the walk."

After walking silently for a few minutes Becky looks at Daniel, "So…?"

"So what?'

"So should we tell Jack about us?"

Daniel looks at her, "What would we tell him? That we've been dating for four and a half months? Becky I think you're great, but do you really think that a long distance relationship would work?"

"Who said anything about long distance?"

"Uh... let's see, you live in Minnesota and I live in Colorado."

"Now that I don't have to take care of mom, Jack asked me to move here. He wants to help take care of my kids."

"What did you say?"

"I plan on telling him my answer tomorrow."

"So you're staying here?"

"When Jack and Sam get back from their honeymoon I'll have to go back for a week or so, just to take care of small things. Mainly selling Mom and Dad's house."

"In that case, I'll tell Jack when I feel the time is right." Daniel says as he pulls Becky closer and kisses her.

He smiles, then takes her hand. "Let's get you back to the hotel."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jack and Sam show up at the hotel at nine-thirty, to pick Becky and the kids up for a BBQ that Jack and Sam planed at Jack's house. Jack looks at Sam.

"So why don't you wait in the car and I'll go and get them." He says then he leans over and kisses Sam gently on the lips.

She smiles, " Whatever you think. So do you think that Daniel and Becky will like each other?"

"Well if they don't they'll have to fake it till we're gone. I don't think they'll mind. She's beautiful and he likes beautiful things."

"Okay, point taken. Go get them so we have time to stop at the store to pick up the beer."

As Jack gets out of the truck and closes the door, Sam looks at the ring on her hand. Its a simple gold band with a teardrop shaped diamond. She takes it off and looks at the word O'Neill that has been etched inside the band and smiles.

Meanwhile, in the hotel Jack exits the elevator and walks down the hallway to Becky's room. He knocks on the door and waits.

Becky looks at Nick, "I want you to promise me something. I don't want you to mention anything about last night to your Uncle Jack, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't know that I've been dating on line, and I'd like to keep it that way for now."

"Okay mom."

She starts toward the door then stops, "One other thing, I want you to be very very polite to everyone you meet today."

Nick smiles, "Sure thing."

Becky opens the door.

"Good morning Jack, How are you this morning?"

"Good. Are you guys ready for the BBQ?"

"Let's go Paige. So where's Sam?"

"She's in the truck, waiting for us."

Becky smiles, throws her arms around his neck and kiss him on the cheek. "I'm so happy that you finally found the one."

Jack smiles back at her, "Me too kid."

"Jack, I'm 37, not exactly a kid any more."

"You'll always be a kid to me."

She smiles at him for a minute, but it fades. He puts his hand under her chin and makes her look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad's last words before he died were 'you'll always be a kid to me'. I'm going to miss him so much Jack."

"I know, me too. But let's forget about it for today and enjoy the BBQ. You are going to meet a lot of people there, including my best friend,and best man, Daniel Jackson."

Becky smiles weakly, "Okay, let's go."

An hour or so later when they get back to Jack's house to find that there is nowhere to park.

"Well it's a good thing that I don't mind people parking on the lawn." Jack says as he pulls the truck into the front yard. Sam leans over and kisses him.

"What was that for?"

"After we get married no one will be allowed to park on the lawn. Promise?"

"I knew that there was a catch." He says then kisses her back as Becky and the kids get out and head around the back of the house. Nick and Paige are the first to see Ruth sitting with Jacob off to the side, so they both run off across the back lawn to see their Grandma.

Becky starts to follow but someone grabs her arm and takes her into the house. As soon s they're in the kitchen Daniel lets her go.

"So when do you want to tell Jack?"

"I don't know. Why are you being so persistent?"

"I can't hide what I'm feeling for very long."

Becky smiles flirtatiously at him, "And what are you feeling?"

He puts his arms around her and kisses her. She pulls away and turns her back to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't want Jack to find out by walking into his kitchen and seeing..."

"Find out what?"

Becky turns around quickly and leans on the counter, "That I twisted my ankle on your porch."

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks to...you know I didn't even ask your name."

"Daniel.. Jackson,I'm Jack's Best man. And you are?"

"This is my baby sister, Becky O'Neill. she's going to be Sam's Maid of honor."

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss O'Neill." Daniel says smiling at her as Jack bends down to look at her ankle.

"Your ankle looks fine to me."

"Mr. Jackson.."

"Call me Daniel"

"Daniel caught me before I could hurt myself."

"I see. Well why don't you two go into the living room so you can put your foot up and get to know each other. Daniel's going to be helping you keep an eye on the house while we're gone."

"Okay Jack," Becky says as he leaves them and goes outside. Daniel waits until he's gone then he scoops her up and carries her into the living room and puts her gently on the couch.

"So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Well Jack and Sam want to take the kids and have a slumber party and I'm not doing anything. Why?"

"Let's do dinner."

Becky smiles, "It's a date."

After the BBQ Becky and her kids help Sam clean up outside while Daniel follows Jack into the kitchen.

"So, do you and Sam have plans tonight?"

"As a matter of fact we get the kids tonight. Becky needs some time without them. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was hoping that we could hang out, but it can wait till later."

"Okay. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Take Becky out tonight. She needs some adult time."

"Are you sure that you want me to do that?"

"Well I'd do it myself, but someone has to keep an eye on the kids."

Daniel turns his back to Jack and smiles, then he turns to face him.

"Yea, I'll take care of your sister. Is there anything you want me to do with her?"

"Show her a good time. I'll pay you back whatever you spend. I just know that she needs time away."

Daniel smiles, " I've got a few ideas on what we can do."

He steps out of the back door and into the back yard. He sees Becky sitting with Sam, watching the kids play on the grass, so he walks over and takes Becky's hand.

"Your brother wants me to show you a good time tonight. Are you up for dinner after a movie?'

"Sure," Becky says following him from the back yard. Once out of sight Daniel grabs her arm and swings her around to face him and he kisses her. When he lets her go she smiles.

"So is that what you have planed for tonight?"

"Is that all right?"

She kisses him back, "That's fine. But Jack will check up on us so we should do something else first."

"Agreed. So what do you want to do?"

"Let's do dinner and a movie."

"A movie like in a theater?"

"Yeah, if you want we can sit in the back so we don't interrupt anyone else."

"Sounds good to me."

After dinner and the movie Daniel takes Becky back to the hotel to drop her off. But she just sits in his car.

"Do you want to come up stairs? I mean I don't have any other plans for the evening if you wanted to stay for tonight."


End file.
